A Cyber's Initiative
by RecklessRedcoat
Summary: Sektor tried his hardest to follow the emotionless code of the Lin Kuei assassins, but when Sub-Zero's life was taken by the spectre Scorpion, he came apart behind the scenes. Years later, Sektor decides to settle this grudge with Scorpion in his new body. But when his problems crumble to ash and has him on the run from his own brothers, his greatest enemy may be his last ally.


**This is a story I started for fun. I love Sektor, and in this universe he is more of a free man (figuratively) and he is the star in this tale of revenge. Leave comments and criticisms below and enjoy.**

* * *

Sektor watched keenly from his rock outcrops, the Lin Kuei's mechanical feet crunched silently as the steel toes curled and relaxed in exercise. A low grumble came from his 'mouth' as he eyed the shadow revenant Noob Saibot quietly with the spectre Scorpion, his assassination target. He clenched his fists, the servos in his wrists whirring, as he felt the force generators charge. Noob specialised in deceptive tricks with his living shadow, corrupting his foes to weaken their resolve before closing for the kill. Scorpion however would be more of a challenge, fast, deadly, and remorseless. The moment Sektor uttered he was Lin Kuei, swords would be drawn and Sektor would be fighting for his life. Even better, it was a two-on-one situation. He would most likely need backup, maybe from—

"Sektor." He turned sharply on his heel, fist electrified and pulsing, ready to strike his unknown caller, but the fist lowered before he even struck. He grunted at the mirror image of himself, sporting a vibrant yellow with green lights in comparison to his robust crimson and icy blue illuminations, both their wiry dreads flickering in the wind. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._ Sektor thought in his mind with a silent chuckle.

"Cyrax." His tone was low and rasping. It was no greeting or mark of shock or surprise. It was just a statement. No emotion to it. They stared momentarily, before Cyrax gestured around with an open hand, his voice was more calm and gentle, albeit with the same rasp Sektor had incorporated with the conversion from the Cyber Initiative.

"What are you doing here Sektor. If the Grand Master found out you were wandering the wilds of Outworld without the protocols to do so, he'll—"

"He'll never know. I'll be back soon Cyrax. I appreciate the concern, but I have more things to worry about than my father wondering why I'm missing my bedtime. Go on, scamper back to your post like a good dog." He turned his back, returning his callous eyes to the Netherrealm dwellers beneath him with murder on his mind. Cyrax was no longer flesh and blood, but he sure still recognised sarcasm and emotions, especially in anger, particularly in Sektor. They still had their human brains at the end of the day, and were not lobotomized. Cyrax shook his head, advancing to his friend.

"Sektor. Please my brother," He stretched his hand, placing it on his right shoulder with a gentle tap. "my friend." Sektor turned his head slightly, body unmoving. "You have been out here for days now. You need to come back." Sektor sighed after a while in defeat, a ghost of a smile flickered inside Cyrax's mind, he knew how to work Sektor.

"And I will Cyrax. After I reclaim this bastard's head." He growled, pointing to the yellow ninja discussing with the revenant. Cyrax followed his finger, but tightened his grip on Sektor's shoulder, persisting Sektor to come.

"Sektor, for the god's sakes! You cannot run after him forever. The Lin Kuei have no time for old grudges. He is little concern." Sektor bucked his friend's hand from his shoulder, turning angrily to face him. His point of elevation made him slightly taller than Cyrax, glaring down at him with fury.

"Little concern?! You blithering idiot, Cyrax! He killed Bi Han! Sub-Zero, THE Sub-Zero! And now he talks to that…monster, that thing that used to be OUR brother." Cyrax forced his hands down multiple times, urging Sektor to lower his voice, otherwise Saibot and Scorpion would hear them. THEN there would be a fight.

"Sektor, calm down. Yes, he killed Sub-Zero. But we cannot chase him now! Scorpion's time will come. And also, with the Grand Master's consent, we will have the protocols so we can pacify Noob Saibot, and put Bi Han's soul to rest. " Sektor shoved him forcefully, his metal palms clanking against his breastplate. Sektor stabbed a finger into Cyrax's face, his voice now a deathly low roar.

"I am SO tired, OF YOUR GODDAMN PROTOCOLS, CYRAX!" A fireball rushed past Sektor's shoulder, and his temperature sensors went to alarming red as he felt the air crisp and burn on his left. Cyrax and Sektor ceased bickering to face Scorpion and Noob Saibot staring up at them. Scorpions left arm was outstretched and his open palm crackled with hellfire. He closed his fist, the flames snuffed out and drew his arm back to his side.

"That's quite enough Lin Kuei. Don't you think, Saibot?" He muttered, his voice echoed with malice and hatred.

"Indeed, come now 'brothers', squabbling is for children." Noob said mockingly, arms folded nodding his head, his pale eyes sparked anger once more into Sektor's cybernetic heart. He stabbed a finger at Noob, his fist encasing in blue fumes from his electrified force generator.

"You! Are not my brother anymore, ghost!" Scorpion laughed cruelly, Sektor's gaze snapping to him like his dreads in the air.

"You are quite right machine, not since I tore the skull from his body, and burned the impudence from him!" His words struck the flint and began the fire of rage in Sektor, and he roared in fury.

"Sektor, SEKTOR, WAIT!" Cyrax howled as he reached for his friend's arm in vain. Sektor disappeared into the ground in a funnel of green binary coding. Scorpion didn't anticipate or block the funnel as it reappeared directly in front of him, the crimson cyborg rocketing out through his funnel with a violent uppercut. Scorpion was catapulted off his feet with a pained 'Yargh!' and somersaulted thrice before crashing into the floor, his lifeblood splattering Sektor's fist. He landed on his feet, arms trembling with rage as he advanced on the downed spectre. A shadowy figure materialised in front of Sektor, surprising him with a series of vicious kicks and punches, the shadow's impacts resulting in large clanks and bangs on the metal exoskeleton. Sektor was launched to the ground, and saw in an upside down view of Noob directly above him, raising his foot to crush Sektor's skull. A large gaseous bang sounded and Noob was dragged away by yellow metal hands. Cyrax teleported behind the ghost, and turned him to face him. He replaced his right hand for a rotating circular saw, and rammed the blade into Saibot's gut, jetting black blood onto Cyrax. Noob screamed in fright as Cyrax hoisted him, and threw him from the saw, determined to keep the fight between each other.

Sektor rose to a stand as Scorpion flew from a flaming teleport, his fist crashing into Sektor's face and stunning him. Coating his hand in flame, Scorpion shot for Sektor's chest, attempting to rip the wired in spinal cord from his body, just like Sub-Zero.

"Die, like your brother!" Scorpion screamed in rage. Sektor however, reacted flawlessly, catching his fist in his own.

"No." Sektor slowly droned, and began to crush the spectre's fist in his own. Bones cracked and flesh squelched and Scorpion screamed as his left hand was reduced to nothing more than a series of compound fractures. "Today, the only one that dies, IS YOU!" Sektor chopped his right palm forcefully into Scorpion's ribs, and Sektor's x-ray vision confirmed the bones buckling inwards, splintering like old wood. Activating his force generator, the palm released a brief high-pitched howl, before a small jet of pure kinetic energy forced Scorpion's ribs inwards. Scorpion hacked blood through his mask into Sektor's visor and went limp in his grasp. The force palm reached the peak of its blast, and within the space of a second from it firing, it blasted Scorpion from the cyborg's grasp, flinging him to the floor like an old doll.

"Today, I send you to join your family, IN DEATH!" Sektor screamed as he launched himself at Scorpion. If there was one thing Sektor struggled with, as Cyrax knew, was dealing with old grudges.

* * *

**As all my stories are, if this gets enough praise and good comments I WILL continue, that is a promise I will keep.**

**Reckless Redcoat**


End file.
